


I'll Try

by mosymoseys



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosymoseys/pseuds/mosymoseys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please don’t drag her into it.”  Breha doesn’t want Leia involved in the Rebellion.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Try

“Please don’t drag her into it,” Breha begged one afternoon as Bail emerged from one of his increasingly frequent clandestine calls to Chandrila. “Don’t get Leia involved.”

He couldn’t tell her Leia was already involved – more than anyone in the galaxy – even though she didn’t know it yet.  He couldn’t tell her that no matter how they tried to prevent it one day the Force would bring Kenobi to their doorstep – or maybe the other way around – and put Leia on the front lines of this war.

He couldn’t tell her any of it.  Instead he told her, “I’ll try.”


End file.
